Amante nocturno
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Dormir al lado de quien amas sin que el se entere es una rara costumbre que se volvió una obsesión para Gokudera que ya no puede guardar mas sus sentimientos...8059


Acostado en la misma cama, abrazados como dos amantes mientras su plateado cabello roza la piel del moreno cuando se apoya en su pecho. No lo considera su amigo y siempre le está insultando, pero el meterse entre las sabanas y rozar su cuerpo se le volvió una extraña obsesión…

Esto viene ocurriendo desde la vez que Gokudera se quedó a dormir en la casa del beisbolista junto a Tsuna. Se despertó a medianoche y después de dudarlo unos minutos, se levantó y desvistiéndose por completo, se acomodó al lado de Yamamoto que dormía plácidamente. Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que su mirada se desviaba repetidas veces hacia el idiota del béisbol y no podía despegarla. Esperaba ansioso a que el chico despertara y lo echara de su cama completamente asqueado, pero solo recibió un cálido abrazo, hizo lo mismo y con una sonrisa, cerros sus ojos.

Se levantó en la madrugada, no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de eso, se colocó la ropa y volvió a su lugar en la habitación. Después de esa noche, el peliplata busco cada oportunidad que tenía para quedarse nuevamente a dormir en la casa del guardián de la lluvia y el jamás le rechazaría, ya que él era un buen amigo después de todo.

Cuando nadie lo veía, oculto bajo las sombras de la noche, se entregaba por completo sin importarle nada más que la cercanía con esa persona, mientras que de día, era frio y distante. Insultaba, discutía y seguía fielmente a su preciado decimo intentando que sus ojos no se perdieran en ver a su friki del beisbol. Guardaba sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte que solo debía abrirse por las noches, las noches que lo tenía cerca. Por lo tanto le resultaba una gran molestia que el espadachín le tocara o le sonriera cuando el sol aun brillaba ya que fingir que no le provocaba nada era una gran y horrenda mentira. Pensaba todos los días en como aquel idiota no se daba cuenta que dormía a su lado después de tanto tiempo, realmente tenía que tener la cabeza solo llena de su tonto juego…

-¡No me toques, maldito friki! ¡No seas tan confianzudo si no quieres que te vuele en pedazos!-Jamás diría que el más ligero roce de sus dedos le ponían la piel de gallina y ocultaba su sonrojo tras un supuesto enfado.

-Tranquilo- Dice con una sonrisa y el de ojos verdes piensa que quiere borrársela a besos- Me preguntaba si estabas enfermo o algo…luces pálido, ojeroso y cansado…-Y como siempre, solo recibe una mueca como respuesta, no necesita saber que cuando el bombardero no está por las noches a su lado no puede conciliar el sueño. El moreno le iba a tocar la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, sin embargo el castaño lo interrumpe salvando a su mano derecha de que el guardián se dé cuenta de lo alta que es su temperatura cuando se aproxima así.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche, Yamamoto? Reborn destruyo por completo mi habitación esta mañana…

-Claro, Tsuna. Mi padre no tiene objeción con que invite a amigos a la casa…Tu también, Gokudera, tú también puedes venir…-Invita al chico y Tsunayoshi asiente con una gran sonrisa, sin conocer que le acaba de hacer dos grandes favores en un instante.

-¡Por supuesto que iré! Como la mano derecha del décimo mi deber es estar a su lado para protegerlo…- Responde satisfecho de sus palabras. Era imposible que le dijera que iría porque si no fallecería al no poder dormir si no estaba con él. El moreno ríe con una mano rascándose la cabeza, era tan fácil de convencer pensaba el albino…

Y como las demás noches, el medio italiano luego de unas horas esperando en su futon, hacia lo de siempre, deslizándose suavemente bajo las sabanas, quedándose dormido al instante.

Y así mismo, Yamamoto Takeshi como de costumbre, esperaba ansioso a que su tormenta nocturna se colara en su lecho, fingiendo que dormía profundamente para después apretarlo en un abrazo. Le gustaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de Gokudera, eran tan rápidos y sonaban tan fuertes cuando se acercaba que no podía evitar sonreír. Recordaba la primera vez que sintió al chico a su lado, realmente no podía creerlo, podía ser un idiota como el otro le decía, pero entendía a la perfección el significado de su desnudez. Se presentaba tal como era, sin barreras que los separaran, mostrándole lo que en verdad sentía, una entrega total y a pesar de la tentación que le causaba aquello, Yamamoto no podía profanar aquel gesto, no debía tocar aquella piel tan parecida a la porcelana fina por lo que solo observaba unos momentos a su bello durmiente, intentando no caer dormido, atesoraba eso, el olor de Gokudera lo hacía sentir como una bomba a punto de estallar y acercar su boca a la suya era pasar los limites…Pero todo eso se perdía en las mañanas, cuando sin decir ni una sola palabra, el peliplata se retiraba acariciándole la mejilla y arropándolo como si fuera un niño.

Tal vez de cabeza hueca no le admitía a su "amigo" que él no dormía, que sentía cada movimiento como si un ángel revoloteara a su alrededor, que se mordía los labios para no besarlo cuando dormía y que apretaba los puños para no agarrarle del brazo y pedirle que no se alejara por las mañanas. Cada día rogaba por que Tsuna le pidiera dormir en su casa y que su corazón se partía en dos cuando llegaba la noche y el bombardero no estaba.

Se maldecía mentalmente por tener miedo, terror a lastimar el orgullo de Gokudera si revelaba la verdad y perder aquel contacto. No quería alejar esas miradas que se le clavaban en la espalda y que sabía que le provenían de esas hermosas esmeraldas. Lo primero que le reprocharía el bombardero seria que estaba confundido y eso no era cierto, le demostraría cuanto lo amaba devorándolo a besos, pero cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Cada día que pasaba crecía más esa locura, Hayato ya creía que aquello se volvía una adicción, necesitaba del calor del moreno, sentir su olor luego de que tomaba una ducha, su respiración cerca suyo, todo aquello era su droga, podía vivir solo con eso y justo ahora estaba desesperado por ello, necesitaba su dosis con urgencia.

Tenía suerte, hoy Tsuna no deseaba regresar a su casa y el espadachín notándolo, le ofreció ir a la suya. La mano derecha no tardo en auto invitarse, oportunidades como esa las aprovecharía de inmediato.

Era un grado alto de locura, ya no le importaba si el beisbolista estaba dormido o no y que no solo su décimo fuera el que estaba ahí sino también Reborn. Esta vez no se desnudó, se acercó a gatas y se metió en el futon del otro.

-Gokudera, el niño también está aquí…- Yamamoto sintió como el cuerpo del albino se tensaba al oír su voz.

-Así que estabas fingiendo que dormías maldito maniático…y por tu actitud, las otras veces también, ¿no?- Fijo la vista en los ojos miel tratando de no temblar, estaba completamente expuesto y sabía que el otro tenía razón, Reborn debía estar al pendiente de todos sus actos, sin embargo su inteligencia se había ido al diablo en esos momentos.

-Lo siento, Gokudera…yo…- Su voz sonaba dudosa y notaba que el chico al cual rodeaba con sus brazos aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Solo échame de tu lado y listo…-Sus ojos brillosos y el rostro sonrosado fueron una bofetada a su estupidez.

-Yo te amo, Gokudera…te amo y lamento tardar tanto en confesártelo- La tormenta frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, acerco su rostro peligrosamente cerca.

-Eres un completo idiota…no digas nada y bésame…- Junto sus labios a los del otro cerrando sus ojos, había soñado mil veces con ese momento y ahora comprendía que en la realidad era mucho mejor- Siempre quise saber a qué sabían tus besos…-Susurro al final ocultando su rostro en el cuello del más alto.

-Perdóname…yo no lo pude evitar…no aguante la tentación de besarte mientras dormías- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, aunque el otro no le estuviera observando, después de todo no era un santo por lo que después de rozarle aquellos rosados y suaves labios, no pudo controlarse y no besarlo.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Exclamo aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

-Trampa es que Gokudera se acueste desnudo a mi lado y yo no pueda hacerlo mío- Hayato agradeció que ahora estuviera vestido y que estuviera oscuro ya que sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¡Así que eso pensabas, idiota pervertido! ¡Te matar…!- Fue silenciado por otro beso que lo hizo estremecerse.

-No grites o despertaras a alguien- Susurro besándole la frente y besando sus ojos que derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas y eso dejo al peliplateado completamente domado- ¿Me quieres, Gokudera?

-No, solo me acuesto contigo por puro delirio. Te odio, gracias a ti soy un enfermo que depende de ti…

-Espero que jamás encuentres la cura a ello, Gokudera, así simplemente tendrás que pasar cada noche a mi lado…

-Serás, Yamamoto…Ahora cierra tus ojos y déjame dormir, estoy realmente agotado…- Takeshi sonrió y obedeció, nuevamente tenía a su Gokudera pegado a él, respirando contra su cuerpo y quedándose lentamente dormido, el mundo podía derrumbarse y él no se daría cuenta…

Tsuna intentaba no respirar, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, aunque conocía desde un comienzo lo que hacía su guardián cuando se quedaban a dormir a la casa del espadachín, lo de ahora lo petrifico ya que cualquier interrupción habría arruinado el momento.

Desde un principio su intuición le dijo que el guardián de la tormenta estaba enamorado de Yamamoto, pero su orgullo y su terquedad eran demasiado grandes para aceptarlo y notaba que sufría en silencio clavándole intensas miradas. Cuando lo vio desnudarse la primera noche y meterse a la cama de su amigo, descubrió cuan profundo era el sentimiento al entregarse de ese modo y al ver la reacción del beisbolista cuando el albino se había dormido, de incorporarse y observar con deseo contenido por varios minutos el cuerpo recostado como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, rozándole el rostro para después besarlo, supo que el amor era mutuo.

-Hey, Tsuna…- La voz del arcobaleno lo saco de sus pensamientos, se incorporó rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada.

-¿Re- Reborn?

-¿Esta es la razón por la que te quedabas en casa de Yamamoto tantas veces?- El pelicastaño asintió y el hitman sonrió- No eres tan inútil después de todo…- Y volvió a dormirse dejando al otro más aliviado.

Abrió los ojos ya que la luz le molestaba, miro de reojo para ver si Gokudera estaba ya en su futon como de costumbre, pero este seguía durmiendo y abrazado a Yamamoto, quien le acariciaba el rostro y sonreía. No sabía que hacer, pensaba levantarse y hablarle a su amigo, sin embargo quedo helado al sentir que abrían la puerta y el dueño de casa caminaba hacia su hijo que se incorporaba rascándose la cabeza.

-Takeshi…-Susurro el hombre colocándole una mano en el hombro sin una pizca de asombro por el hecho de que el chico estuviera durmiendo con el albino.- Necesito de un poco de tu ayuda abajo…

-Esta bien… ¿Quieres que los despierte?

-Deja a Gokudera dormir, anoche se veía realmente cansado, además…debo consentir a la novia de mi hijo…

-Ja,ja, ja…Gokudera se enfadaría si te escuchara decir eso, padre…

-¿Cómo va a enfadarse con su suegro?...Te espero abajo, Takeshi…- La puerta se cerró y el pelicastaño abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y se sentó rápidamente para interrogar a su amigo.

-¡¿Tu padre lo sabía, Yamamoto?!- Casi grito y dándose cuenta, se llevó una mano a la boca y mirando al peliplateado que no se había despertado.

-No te preocupes, no despertara. Supongo que no ha dormido bien últimamente, ni siquiera abrió los ojos a la hora de siempre para moverse de cama…Al igual que tú, mi padre lo sabe desde el inicio. Se levantó temprano y entro a mi habitación antes de que Gokudera se marchara de mi cama, intente explicarle, pero no me salió ni media palabra coherente, entonces solo me dijo "ese chico te ama mucho, se le nota cuando te mira, Takeshi…Cuídalo bien…" y desde ese momento me habla de el como si estuviéramos saliendo…- Se puso de pie estirando sus brazos y bostezando.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto más aliviado al moreno, pero antes de que recibiera una respuesta, una patada lo dejo adolorido.

-Eso no se pregunta, Tsuna inútil. Tienes que darle una mano quiera o no…- Reborn se colocó en frente suyo con una pequeña sonrisa- Dejemos a Gokudera dormir ya que lo necesitamos en el mejor estado posible en caso de alguna batalla.

Yamamoto se quedó unos instantes antes de salir de la habitación, sus ojos no se despegaban de su bello durmiente y con su característica sonrisa, susurro un "Te quiero" recibiendo un gruñido entresueños que decía "Idiota del béisbol, déjame dormir".


End file.
